Bright Lights
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: what has and will happen after the season 2 finale? Baze and Cate have a hard time dealing with Lux leaving... both of them struggle with their feelings and the hardships and blessing of becomming parents
1. Chapter 1

Bright lights

What happened in those two years before the last scene of 2X13. Lux thinks back on her own childhood before going to college

Chapter 1: That morning

Baze woke up early that day. Lux's graduation day, he never thought he would ever be there for a high school graduation that had been until two years ago, when she had knocked on the door and turned his world upside down. Now he lived in a house, not a loft on the upper part of the bar. He glanced to the woman next to him. Her breathing was peaceful and almost soundless, he felt so grateful to have her by his side. She had made him a better man; he was no longer a big kid, now he was a responsible family man

"Hey" she said softly as he caressed her face

"Hi" he kissed her lips sweetly. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Suddenly a loud cry made Baze stir

"Are you decent?" Lux said from the door. She opened the door slightly

"Yes" Cate said yawing. Lux stared at her parents. She loved the way they looked together, just like she and Jones

"I think he's hungry" she said. Baze got out of bed and took the baby from her

"I'll get right to it" he said tiredly and left the room.

Cate placed the covers over her head again. Lux waited a couple seconds

"You are graduating!" Cate screamed

"I know!" Lux said joining her on the bed "me!"

"Today!" Cate hugged her daughter close

"You aren't crying are you?" Lux looked at her "I mean it's not even 10"

"Of course I'm not" Cate said proudly

They met Baze at the kitchen shortly after

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Cate inquired. Baze was making pancakes, he stop stirring the mix

"Here" he gave Lux an envelope

"What is it?" Lux asked. She thought there was something odd with Baze today. She had expected the indifference from Cate but not him. Maybe he was in denial

She stared at the package. There were two plane tickets, and money. A lot of money.

She looked into her father's eyes "I can't" she breathed

Baze opened his arms to welcome her in a hug. She started crying. He kissed her forehead

"I hope you have a great time in Europe kid" Baze said. "Take a lot of pictures"

Lux turned to Cate, who had been quiet the whole time "it's a lot of money guys, are you sure you want me to spend all of this, what about Charlie?" she looked from Cate from Baze and back again

"Let us spoil you a little, I don't think your brother will mind" she hugged her tightly

"Just enjoy it Lux, if you are happy, then we are happy" Baze whispered as he joined the hug

Lux stared at her parents. They had grown up so much in the last two years, so had she, and now they were making a huge sacrifice so she could enjoy what she was: a kid with loving parents

"I'm going to call Tasha" Lux broke the hug "she's going to die!" Cate hugged Baze close. Tears rolled down Baze's face


	2. Chapter 2

Bright Lights

What happened in those two years before the last scene of 2X13. Lux thinks back on her own childhood before going to college

Chapter 2: House Call memories

Charlie rested soundly on his crib. Baze had been cleaning the room for the past half hour. Cate and Lux had gone to meet up with Tasha and Ellen for the last preparations for the graduation. The doorbell rang, he hurried to answer it, tripping with a stuffed teddy bear on the way, he was thankful it hadn't been the toy plastic rocket he had stepped on once.

"Ryan" he said. He had a big grin on his face. Now he and Ryan were friends, they both cared deeply for Cate and Lux and were now parents to two frequent playmates

"Is Lux home?" Ryan asked entering the house. Baze scratched his head tiredly "doing some house cleaning huh?" he chuckled and Baze tossed the toy he was holding aside, to a near full basket "nice arm"

He followed Ryan to the kitchen; Baze took the baby monitor from his pocket and placed on the counter "do you want something to drink?"

"Sure" Ryan sat on a chair "water is okay" Baze filled the glass and gave it to him

"Cate and Lux went to the school, she wants all to be perfect" Baze grinned

"How did she take the news?"Ryan asked. Baze smiled widely

"Guess she took it well" Ryan raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"She felt guilty "he said. Ryan winced "she didn't want to take the money. But Cate and I convinced her, we told her Charlie wouldn't mind if she took it"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused "she wasn't happy?"

"She was, but I guess she thinks her brother needs that money more than she does" Baze said

"Well, the good thing is that she's going "Ryan whispered awkwardly

"Baze?"Cate called from the entrance "we are home!"

Ryan stood up, followed by Baze. Lux stared at her father

"Ryan, what are you doing here?"Cate asked surprised

"have you been cleaning?"Lux smiled

"As a matter of fact I have" Baze said proudly "everything ready?"

"Almost, I just have to practice my speech a little more"

"I thought it was ready" Ryan said "hey, before you go, I have to talk to you"

He lured Lux away, Baze turned to Cate "where is Charlie?"She asked

"Upstairs" he kissed her suddenly, almost knocking her off her feet

"What was that for?"She asked, gasping for air

"No reason, I just…" he shrugged "I love you"

"I love you too" she took his hand and climbed upstairs. Cate glanced towards, Charlie's bedroom. She took the baby from the crib. He opened his eyes as soon as he felt the disturbance. She held him close; it always amazed her how much he looked like Baze. He had a crazy amount of messy black hair; he had his smile, her nose, his personality. He had never been a cry baby, but knew how to get his parents and sister's attention when he needed to. Now almost two years old. He was starting to show certain conducts that made Cate imagine Lux when she had had been little, she at least hoped she had been like him, such a good baby and was sure that if she had indeed raised her, those big blue eyes that Lux and Charlie shared were their greatest weapon

Baze was so proud of Cate, she was handling Lux leaving pretty well, and maybe it was because they still had one kid to rise together. Charlie. Lux had chosen his name, because of her favorite cartoon, Charlie Brown, and unknown to her father it had been his favorite too.

Charlie had returned the favor when he first spoke, "Lux" had been his first word, although not pronounced as right, and she had been so happy that she had cried. Next came Baze's proudest moment: his second word had been dad

Flashback

**The Bazile family was all sitting around the table having dinner, Jones had come too. And as a result Baze seemed a little tense, but he tried to keep his mind off the awkwardness by watching Cate feed Charlie **

"**Can you say mommy?"Cate tried for the hundredth time that day "daddy?"**

**Charlie just babbled. He was 11****months old. And Baze had been worried for a while since he had heard kids started talking earlier, Cate wasn't worried, she told him it was a matter of time**

**Baze and Jones sat on the TV room as Lux and Cate had a girl talk **

"**I just thought, you know, he would have gotten over it by now" she told her mother**

"**He's your dad" Cate said quietly "he always going to find it awkward no matter whom you date"**

**Charlie sat a few feet from them, playing with some wooden blocks**

**They heard a small whispered. At first they didn't react, but looked at each other, hurrying to kneel next to the little boy, they waited a few seconds**

"**Lus" he couldn't quite pronounce the "x"just yet, but they understood what he meant. Lux picked Charlie up and started screaming. Baze and Jones entered the kitchen stumbling **

"**What?"Baze said gasping for air **

"**He talked" Cate whispered. Baze raised an eyebrow **

"**He what?"Jones asked**

"**He talked" Baze repeated**

"**He said my name" Lux said excitedly "he couldn't say it right but he did!"**

**Baze and Cate hugged and he took the baby from Lux**

**A couple weeks later, Baze had been left alone with Charlie while the girls were at work, he had turned the his old loft into an office where he had an special area so he could keep an eye on his son **

"**Daddy!"Charlie screamed suddenly, which made him almost fall backwards. It had been the proudest moment of his life**

He was sure; he would feel like that again in a couple hours. Lux and Ryan appeared by the door

She held something small in her hands. Car keys.

"Some big secret you've been keeping!"She exclaimed

"Well Ryan came to us a couple weeks ago and told us about his big surprise, he was actually asking for permission to give you the car" Cate told her

"I just thought it would be useful once you leave for college, it is the fastest way to come and visit us, spend time with Charlie"

"Thank you so much!"She hugged Ryan and then turned to her parents "and the trip!"She hugged them too, squeezing Charlie. He giggled

Later that day, they parked at school

"Ready for this kiddo?"Baze turned to Lux. She smiled and they made their way inside

They first saw Tasha, who was wearing a strong red gown like Lux; she kissed them all goodbye and joined her fellow classmates. Her whole family was later watching her.

Baze squeezed Cate's hand when they called her name. And later as she was giving her speech he felt like he feared and both hoped he would. Like the first time he had heard Charlie speak, like the day she had knocked on his door and made him a better man. He turned to Cate and saw tears rolling down his face. He too was crying, and as he stood up to cheer her up, holding Charlie with one arm. His eyes locked with hers


	3. Chapter 3

Bright Lights

What happened in those two years before the last scene of 2X13. Lux thinks back on her own childhood before going to college

A: N: some confusion has arisen as to how Charlie was born if Cate can't have children, in this story I decided to make Cate able to have more children

Chapter 3: date night

Lux had agreed to meet Baze and Cate for dinner after the graduation party. They had left Charlie with Ryan, so that their attention was all on her  
"so what are we ordering?" Baze asked. Lux and Cate sunk their eyes on the menu. This restaurant was a new trend around, so they decided to give it a try

"I think I'll the shrimp pasta" Baze said vaguely

"Since when do you like something like shrimp pasta?" she smirked "what about stake?"

"Shut up, I'm not all macho with beer and steak, I like the high life too, remember?" Cate rolled her eyes

"Oh, sure, I forgot, you were a spoiled child your whole life, quite a brat" Baze smiled annoyingly

Lux chuckled. Cate and Baze turned to her

"What's so funny?" her mother asked. Lux shrugged

"You guys are just too sweet, hard to believe two years ago, you would've killed each other"

The rest of the evening was quiet, they seemed to all been thinking the same thing, Lux would travel to Europe in a few weeks and then in the fall, she'd be off

"Thanks for dinner dad" Lux said making her way to the car

"Yeah thanks _dad" _Cate squeezed his hand

"Sure, there is no reason for not spoiling my girls, once in a while" They drove off to the Thomas residence. Baze got off the car, closely followed by Cate and Lux

"Hey" Julia whispered letting them in. Ryan appeared from the kitchen. He hugged Lux

"I can't believe how big you are" he said nostalgically "I feel old"

"I think we better get going, we still have to drop Lux over at Tasha's" Baze said. Ryan winced

"I'll go get Charlie" Julia said. They all stayed quiet. Lux was sending Tasha a message to her cell phone, Cate and Baze sat on the couch in the living room, Ryan facing them

"Did the boys have fun?" Cate asked. Lux raised her face

"Yeah, they did, they're beat thou" Ryan told her "how was dinner?"

"Fine" Cate smiled sweetly. Baze was the first to notice that Julia had returned

"Thanks again "he took Charlie from her and handed Cate the small blue bag pack

"Sure, we loved having Charlie around, we always do" Julia led them to the door, followed by Ryan

When they got home after dropping Lux off, Baze seemed worried. Cate distracted, they tucked Charlie into bed and dragging their feet went to bed

Neither of them spoke for a while. They just held each other close

"Have I told you that I love you?" Cate whispered into Baze's ear

"Yeah, but I guess you could say it again" he said playfully kissing her lips

"Mommy?" they heard a small voice from the doorway. Charlie was standing there, wrapped in his blanket holding a stuffed Zebra. Cate stood up, she carried him to the bed and he cuddled between her and Baze. She was playing with his hair, Baze watched her as she did, and the boy seemed at peace since he had fallen sleep instantly

It was passed 9 when Cate woke up the next morning, Both Charlie and Baze were cuddled against each other, and she kissed them both and left the room.

The kitchen was exactly as she had left it, there were dishes in the sink, coffee on the counter. She just stood there watching what her life had become. She had someone to come to at night and two loving children that meant the world to her, she hadn't yet married Baze. He had just said that was all too formal as far as he was concerned they were already tied together for the rest of their lives

"Cate?" Baze wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"Did you ever imagine we'd end up like this, I mean two years ago?"

"Going on three" Baze corrected her "and no, I never did, I'd already given up when you married Ryan" he confessed sadly

"I'm glad it all worked out right, even if 18 years ago, I thought you were an ass". Baze spun her around, their eyes met, then their lips. The kiss started sweet and innocent, then fierce. They heard the sound of cartoons coming from the stairs. Charlie was up, and in less than 20 minutes their day started once again, but for that moment they just kept looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright Lights

What happened in those two years before the last scene of 2X13? Lux thinks back on her own childhood before going to college

Chapter 4: Growing pains

Lux's plane left in two hours. She rechecked the list of things she had packed for the tenth time. Charlie came bouncing a small ball, with Baize in tow

"Hey wait up!" Baze swung him off and placed him on his back. Charlie bounced the ball on his head

"Charlie don't bounce the ball like that daddy is not a toy" Cate said carrying a basket of clean laundry

"What is this?" Lux stared at them "I 'm almost ready"

"We don't want you to miss your flight" Cate told her. "Here, I got your favorite jacket washed"

"Thanks" Lux put the jacket on; an eager Charlie was restless as Baze put him down

"Go get your jacket buddy, were out the door in ten minutes" Charlie looked at Baze "that goes to daddy, don't think you're getting of it, come on" Baze groaned and left the room

"You guys going to kill each other when I'm gone aren't you?" she said. Cate hugged her

"I just want to kill him sometimes!" Cate said hysterically

"But you'd kill for me right, because I'm so irresistible" Baze whispered from behind

"Just kiss already!" Lux said as they stared on each other's eyes "can you take those bags to the car?" she asked her father

"Sure" he gave Cate a quick kiss and left. Charlie trailed behind him

Lux gave the room one last look and closed the door behind Cate

The way to Tasha's house, was a quiet one, Lux sat on the backseat. Cate and Baze held hands. Charlie stared curiously at his sister. She realized she was crying, Baze turned around and speeded down. He parked on the side of the road

"What is it Lux?" Cate asked. Baze offered her his hand. She took it but wouldn't look at him

"I don't want to go" she whispered. Cate and Baze looked at each other

"What do you mean?" Baze asked

"I told you I didn't want the stupid trip!" she burst out. Charlie looked puzzled

"Hey" Baze said "I know you're scared, we all are, there is been lots of changes in the last few weeks, but we'll be fine, you deserve this trip"

"Baze and I have been feeling like zombies since your graduation" Cate told her "we'll miss you"

20 minutes they were back on the road, Tasha was already on the car, but Lux still had teary eyes and Baze and Cate felt as if they were teenagers once again and had been grounded. Baze left the girls on the nearest door and headed to park the car. He still had Charlie on the backseat

"What am I doing buddy?" he asked vaguely "I want to cry, but I want to tell her, it'll be fine, the trip, school…" Charlie smiled at him. He smirked back

With baby and a cart on his hands he found the girls. The crying had started without him, good he didn't want Tasha to see him cry, but he wasn't sure he could hold himself together

"Take care" he hugged Tasha. Charlie was now being held by Lux, who cradled him close. Cate hugged her too.

Lux turned to her parents, she stared at Baze first, their matching eyes met. "You have fun okay?"

"I will, I love you" she told him as he kissed her forehead

"Don't kill him okay" she told Cate, "not until I come back"

"Don't worry; I'll try to control myself. They held each other for a couple seconds. Charlie now clung to Base's shirt wanted to join the hug, so Baze handed him to Lux

"Bye buddy, take care of them okay?" she kissed him and gave him to Baze

She started walking to where Tasha now stood, she turned back. Her parents smiles were as bright as the day she had graduated, Charlie waved bye bye. She was still looking back when she boarded the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Bright Lights

What has and will happen after the season 2 finale? Baze and Cate have a hard time dealing with Lux leaving... both of them struggle with their feelings and the hardships and blessing of becoming parents

Chapter 5: smiles and heartbreaks

CATE'S POV

On the way home from the airport neither of us spoke. We had worked so hard so she could have a great time. Maybe we felt bad because we hadn't done anything during the first 16 years of her life

"She'll be fine" Baze said as he put Charlie down for a nap. He took my hand and pulled me into a hug

"Right she will" I said crying. He kissed my hair. I loved having him all to me, to protect me

"I still have one girl left" he leaned to kiss me. His tongue desperate for mine, we made our way to the main room. That was the truth. He still had one

The next day was Saturday so I went to the bar, to help out getting everything ready for that night

"She's gone huh?" Jaime asked me as I sat on a stool. I nodded

"Yeah and I'm not even an inch happy about it" Baze took Jaime's place behind the bar "want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine, where is Charlie?" I took a sip of my club soda

"Upstairs watching cartoons" he smiled widely "maybe you should go home"

"And feel miserable alone? no I'm good"

"Okay, at least let me feel miserable with you" he kissed my lips.

"Fine" I gasped "I'm just going to go watch cartoons with the kid, I've got left"

BAZE'S POV

Cate and I had been sad, that was obvious, but it was because of what we knew would happen next. She would be going to school soon enough, I had just gotten to the idea of being called Dad, it was the greatest feeling ever, and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to get to know all I needed to know. I had spent a few years with her, but even for normal parents, that wasn't enough

"Hey, I just got in" I heard my kid's voice. It made me smile "you should see it dad it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you are having a good time" I said

"I'm tired though, I'll call you guys later; tell mom and Charlie I said hi"

"I will. Bye kiddo"

"Bye. Love you" hearing her said those words made it all worth while

"Me too" I said. And I did, more than I ever imagined I would when she first had showed on my doorstep


	6. Chapter 6

Bright Lights

What has and will happen after the season 2 finale? Baze and Cate have a hard time dealing with Lux leaving... both of them struggle with their feelings and the hardships and blessing of becoming parents

Chapter 6: Tender age

"Come on Cate!" Baze shook her. She just stirred on the couch "you need to go out. We need to go out" Charlie sat a few yards away playing

Cate watched him interact with his toys "okay, but we don't have a babysitter"

"Fine, I'll get someone" he said and reached for the phone. A few minutes passed

"Hey man" Jaime answered "what's up?"

"You have a shift at the bar right?" Baze watched Cate bit her lip

"Yeah…why?" Jaime asked

"I kind of need a favor dude" he whispered "Cate is being really umm… _triste since _Lux left"

"Oh, right and why are you speaking Spanish?" His friend chuckled "she probably knows more than you do"

"Ha-ha very funny, you think you could manage someone to cover for you?" he asked

"I don't know man Saturday is a pretty big day…" Jaime said

"Exactly, is Saturday and she's ready called it a night, that's not right man" Baze rolled his eyes

"You do know I'm right here?" Cate said annoyingly

"Yeah, I don't care" Baze said dryly "so?"

"Well, Fern is actually coming later, maybe you could drop the little one off and she could watch him… but you should call her"

"Ok, thanks man" he said hanging up "got a babysitter and you and I are going out"

"To the bar?" Cate asked "I really need a drink" she had alcohol in the house, but with Charlie being curious about everything she had to keep it locked up

"No, I'm going to take you somewhere special" Baze grinned "now, go take a shower"

"Who's watching Charlie?" Cate was trying to get out of it. She didn't really felt like going out

"Jaime and Fern, We'll drop him off at the bar" Baze said. Cate gave him a weak smile

"Leaving my almost two year old in a bar?" Cate groaned "that's nice Baze"

"Don't worry, Fern will stay with him up in the loft, he'll be fine" Baze stood up from the couch "now go get ready"

"Fine, but let me say I don't agree with this" she called out quietly

"I know, that's exactly why I'm doing it!" Baze got Charlie ready as Cate took a shower

"Tell me again why you made me take a shower?" Cate asked when they got into the truck

"Because, we are going somewhere nice" Baze told her pulling out the driveway "want you to smell and look nice"

"Oh, right" Cate didn't say another word. And he didn't want to push it

"Thanks again for doing this Jaime" Baze gave the baby to his friend "I didn't call Fern though"

"Oh, well don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" Jaime me watched Cate who was still in the car "is she okay?"

"She will, I just have to work some of my magic" Baze frowned

"Good luck with that man"

"Where are we going?" Cate inquired 10 minutes later

"You'll see" Baze said simply. He pulled over at the Westmonte high school parking lot

"Baze? What's this?" Cate asked confused

"Get out" Baze ordered "come on, we are late"

"Late to what? we are in a parking lot" Baze opened the door for her and offered his hand. Cate took it. He leaned to kiss her, she resisted at first but not for long, her back was against the car as Baze kissed her neck

"Okay now wait here" he said breaking a kiss he opened the trunk. A blanket and a basket rested inside

"Dinner is served?" Cate laughed "what did you do?"

"Well, since this is the place where we conceived the reason we are together, I thought it might cheer you up" he said sweetly, she smiled

"but it's because of her I'm like this" she sighed "I didn't want her to go, it's summer before she goes off to college, I guess I just wanted her all for myself before she's gone again"

Baze smiled. The blanket and basket set on the ground, she sat on it

"Okay, so…" he said leaning back inside the car. "Spin doctors, Zima?"

"You are luring me again… I'm having a déjà vu" Cate joked when the song started playing

"Here" he handed her a bottle of Zima and sat on the blanket

She took it. They watched each other drink, but neither of them wanted to admit how much they missed each other

"Thank you" Cate said, taking his hand "I love our date"

"It's not over yet" he whispered kissing her again "I still have some tricks down my sleeve"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Cate moaned, she had already lost her shirt and shoes "it's a school"

"In the summer" Baze said placing kissed down her belly "in the middle of the night, we'll get lucky if we see a rat"

Cate looked up at him. Baze laughed "fine, just kiss me and make shut up"

"Okay, you are the boss" Baze kissed her passionately again

A few hours later they were back in the car. Neither of them spoke, they had said everything they needed to, but continued the date inside the car, like they had done almost 20 years before

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed!**


End file.
